Sending a Killer to Hell
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: A classmate of Tsugumi's is going to try to send someone to hell. Tsugumi is concerned and is going to try to stop her. But is it really a good idea? Summary sucks, story is better. Should i take this story down? I'm not getting very many people who read it let alone give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Hell Girl fanfic so please be nice!

Tsugumi's POV

"Tsugumi!" Hajime called to me.

"Yea?" I asked him. He walked in and came over to me.

"Want to go to a restaurant for dinner?" He asked. I just shrugged. "You alright kiddo?"

"Yea. I just don't care where we-"I got cut off by a flash vision. It was Hell Girl walking to a girl from my class. Hell Girl's handing her the doll. The doll with the red thread.

'You are so very young.' Said Hell Girl. 'Think this through carefully before pulling the thread. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. Once you enter the covenant, your soul will also belong to hell. Only once you die of course. You will never know the joys of heaven. Your soul will wander through a world full of pain and agony. The decision rest, with you.'

The scene disappeared. I became aware of my surroundings. Hajime was at eye level with me. My legs felt like jelly. I fell, but Hajime caught me. He carried me over to the couch and laid me down.

"Tsugumi, are you alright?" he asked frantically. I couldn't seem to find my voice. So I nodded. "Was it Hell Girl?" I nodded again. "Did you recognize where you were?" I finally found my voice.

"No. But I know the girl. She's in my class." I said faintly. He looked surprised.

"What? Someone from your class? Who?" He asked.

"Mishini." I told him. "I don't know her too well, but well enough to know that it must be a life or death situation if she accessed hell correspondence."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"No… but I can talk to her about it at school tomorrow." I said.

"Alright. Do your best. Try to get her to tell you who it is she's trying to send to hell."

"I'll try." I said as I sat up. Hajime gently pushed me back down.

"Rest for a while. I'll just order take out. Pizza sound ok?" He asked me. I nodded my head and sighed. He gave me a concerned look and then left to go call in the order.

Outside the apartment; Ren's POV

"Man that reporter doesn't give up. What's his name; Shibata?" I told my mistress. She looked irritated, yet calm all the same. "What should we do?"

"Wait. Let them try. What they don't know is that if Mishini doesn't pull the thread, Tsugumi, the little girl in the house, will die." She said emotionlessly.

"What?" I asked her. For not only the first time, she's not making sense. "What do you mean?"

"She asked for my help to send a man to hell that was planning to kill Tsugumi." She said as emotionlessly as ever. 


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

**Sorry I haven't been updating, but here's chapter 2! -^.^**

Hajime's POV

'Why does Tsugumi have this connection with Hell Girl? It's driving me out of my mind!' I thought as I walked through the kitchen. I got the phone and called a pizza joint that delivers that's near here. I ordered a large cheese pizza and some soda. They should be here in about thirty minutes. I went back over to Tsugumi.

"Hey kiddo. Feeling any better?" I asked her. She just nodded. "So that girl. What was her name again?"

"Mishini…" She said faintly. She's really shaken up about this. Man… should I keep her home from school tomorrow? Only if she wants to I guess.

"Do you want to stay here tomorrow?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I need to figure out why she contacted Hell Girl. She wouldn't do it for no reason. Like I told you before." She said. I sighed. She tried to sit up again but I laid her down again.

"Just rest kiddo." I told her. She pouted but I stood my ground.

The doorbell rang and I got up and walked over to the door. It was the delivery guy. I took the pizza and the soda and paid him. He left and I brought the stuff into the other room.

"Pizza's here." I said as I entered the room. I sat it on the table in front of the couch that she was laying on and I opened it to give her a piece. She muttered a thank you and began to nibble on it. Something about that delivery guy looked familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

Outside the apartment; Ren's POV

I just delivered the pizza that Shibata ordered and walked away, well, a couple feet away behind another building. I took a peek inside and watched the scenes that were going on inside like a free movie.

Inside the apartment; Tsugumi's POV

I lay down on the couch, eating my slice of pizza, and thinking about the reasons that Mishini would have for contacting hell girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry this is so short, but I had to get this chapter up, and another reason would be writers block, and the fact of trying to write a book to send in to get published. STRESSFULL! Anyway, yea here it is.**


End file.
